Unexpected
by Velvetina
Summary: Ok i suck at summaries so please just read as there is a longer one inside! It is not a malemale story, i'm not homophobic i just understand R relations between a male and a female better. I've finally updated sorry it took ages :)
1. The start

Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of this belongs to me.but if I could choose one thing it would be Severus Snape mmmm.ok drifting now.  
  
I don't think I have anything in there that is mine other than the plot. I know what your going to be thinking when you read the prologue but please carry on reading this is not what it seems all you have to do is read the little bit from Dumbledore's Point of View and things become clearer. I hate to admit it but Severus may be a bit OOC but I've done my best after all he is a hard character to write. There are quite a few flashbacks to start with but that's just so you understand the setting. By the way I have no idea what to call this yet so the name is temporary. If you are reading and have a better name please tell me. I have added two chapters here as they were a little short. So please R/R  
  
Unexpected  
  
Prologue  
  
Severus Snape potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was at Snape Manor, but he wasn't alone in fact his body was positioned over a climaxing 17 year old. Hearing the moans excited Severus so he thrust hard one last time and began to come while yelling out his lover's name, "POTTER!"  
  
Chapter one-Ten years later  
  
It was two weeks until a new school year began at Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore had called his staff to a meeting in his office. Last to rush in was Triella Sinerstra,  
  
"So I'm late, up all night looking at stars fascinating constellations you know!" When she had settled Dumbledore lent forward linking his hands together.  
  
"I have asked you all here today so that you may meet the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Many of you will have taught this person when they attended Hogwarts. I give you Harriet Potter." When Harriet stepped into the room Dumbledore lent back to see how the others reacted. Hagrid and Minerva looked thrilled, Hermione now teaching Muggle Studies looked beyond thrilled in fact throughout the entire room there was only one sour face which belonged to Severus Snape. Dumbledore smiled Hogwarts was going to be interesting this year.  
  
Harriet entered Dumbledore's office with a tingle of remembrance and managed to see a circle of faces before she was jumped on by Hermione.  
  
"Harri, why didn't you tell me? Oh it's so good to see you again!"  
  
"I only found out yesterday Herm. I've missed you so much." Harriet stepped back and grinned at Hermione. It was the same old Hermione at first glance with her bushy hair but looking closer there were some subtle differences, for instance the face shape had thinned and matured not to mention she was actually wearing tastefully applied makeup. Hearing a gruff cough behind her Harriet turned around to see Hagrid. Now unsure what to do Harriet held out her hand and was pulled into a rough hug. So slowly Harriet went round the circle greeting her former professors now her colleges until she reached Snape. Meeting those cold black eyes she froze, gave a stiff nod before moving onto the last person Dumbledore.no not Dumbledore anymore but Albus Harriet reminded herself. Albus said cheerfully,  
  
"Well you've changed. I remember you with black hair, green eyes and a certain scar. Now you own golden hair, brown eyes and are missing your famous feature."  
  
"Yes it's amazing what hair dye, 3o day contact lenses and a cover up charm can do. After all I had to change my appearance before I could release my books." As soon as the words were out Harriet mentally groaned, she hadn't intended to say anything about her other means of income. Albus shot her an amused knowing look before saying,  
  
"Ah yes, the Harry Potter books. It is very clever the way certain details have been twisted, for instance Ron's curtains being slashed instead of Hermione's and a certain Chang Cho's name being turned around. Also I believe you have portrayed me well" Harriet blushed but Albus carried on "In fact why not carry out a little survey? Raise you hands is you have read the Harry Potter series so far." All hands in the room rose apart from Snape's. Harriet by now looked like a tomato and Albus took pity. "Right I trust you brought your belongings with you. Like I said, in the summer holidays you must return two weeks before term begins any other holiday you must return two days beforehand. Now Minerva, Hermione please show Harriet to her new quarters. Severus a word if I may?" Albus sat down decidedly and Harriet followed the two women ignoring the others mutterings and Snape's frown. Indeed Harriet felt quiet bemused; she'd forgotten Dumbledore could have that affect on you.  
  
Chapter two-Memories  
  
As the others left the office Severus approached Albus with a feeling of trepidation. He stood there for a few moments while Albus sat eyes closed before Severus cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh yes Severus, sorry. I wouldn't of kept you behind except for I felt that you disapproved of my decision." Severus felt as he often did under Albus's gaze, uncomfortable, and he replied awkwardly.  
  
"I just wondered if it was altogether prudent to hire someone who is giving Muggles information about the Wizarding world."  
  
"Severus the Ministry has deemed it safe and Harriet has built her cover so carefully that it is impossible for Muggles to tell. To them they are just stories of magic and mischief not to mention completely fictional."  
  
"Right Albus, as always I trust you judgement. I shall see you at dinner." Severus left the office and walked down to his bed chamber. He knew that people often got the impression he glided everywhere but that was only because his robes were long and loose therefore hiding his legs. When Severus reached his bed he let himself collapse onto the green silk sheets and he remembered the last meeting he'd had with the Headmaster over Harriet Potter  
  
Flashback-ten years before  
  
"Severus I must ask you a favour when you go back to Snape Manor during the holiday."  
  
"I will try and comply Headmaster." Replied Severus lazily, he wasn't concentrating properly but thinking how he would be home soon.  
  
"Thank you. What I ask is going to be difficult. Would you please take Harriet Potter to Snape Manor with you?"  
  
"What?!" Severus roared snapping back to attention and raising halfway out of his chair "Albus how can you ask that? You know how I feel about the girl. I can barely stand her in my lessons let alone my home."  
  
"Severus with Voldemort about to make his move at any moment it is the best thing. Here there is to much to do and no one to keep an eye on her."  
  
"If I refuse are you going to turn this into an order?" Severus knew the old man well enough to know that he most likely would.  
  
"Yes if I must"  
  
"Very well I'll take her." Severus said seething  
  
Severus's scowl turned into a smirk as he thoughts turned to Potter's reaction and she'd come storming into his office.  
  
"Sir what is the meaning of this?" Potter yelled slamming the dungeon door.  
  
"Lower your tone Potter. I take it you have spoken with the Headmaster." Severus coolly replied.  
  
"Then it's true?" Demanded Potter  
  
"Yes, under protest." "Then refuse!"  
  
"Do you really think I didn't try?" Snapped Severus "Do you really believe I'd accept you into my home willingly? You must know it is impossible to refuse the Headmaster anything." Harriet Glared at him and rushed out of the office.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Severus sighed and noticed it was time for dinner. Oh goody he thought wryly the defence against the dark arts professor is next to mine.  
  
Harriet stepped into the great hall five minutes late and came to a halt as the other stared.  
  
"Sorry, it took me a while to get sorted." She smiled guiltily.  
  
"Quite alright my dear. Come, come take your seat." Albus waved his wand and the single remaining seat drew back. Looking Harriet let out a soft moan her seat was between Snape and Hermione. At least Herm's there I can ignore Snape, Harriet concluded. Harriet sat with her back to the Potions Master and listened to the convocation Hermione was having with Minerva but after a couple of failed attempts to join in she turned back to her plate feeling slightly put out. As Harriet began to feel entirely excluded a sneering voice reached her ears,  
  
"Is Potter sulking about not being centre of attention?" Without facing him Harriet muttered back,  
  
"No Potter isn't. Listen Snape it's bad enough we have to sit next to each other please don't make it worse by talking to me."  
  
"My my someone is tetchy. By the way you ought to have washed your face before you came down its filthy."  
  
"The talk of washing is rich coming from you. I mean you are the man with enough grease in his hair to fry all the fish in Britain!" Harriet voice rose to a shout and she stormed out of the hall leaving her plate untouched. How dare he? She fumed couldn't he of let it rest just for my first day? She snapped the password to her room 'Puddlemere United' and flounced into the cushy armchair by the fireplace. The Severus Snape she'd seen tonight was the one most often shown to the world, but for a short space of time at his manor house Harriet had seen a different man.  
  
Flashback-Ten years ago on Christmas day  
  
The silence at the dinner table was only broken by the occasional jarring noise of cutlery hitting china. Harriet could stand it no longer this had gone on for almost two weeks,  
  
"Sir I know that we don't get on but seeing as its Christmas couldn't we call a truce?"  
  
"A truce Potter?" Snape raised an ebony brow.  
  
"Yes sir." Harriet took a gulp of water nervously, sure he was about to mock her,  
  
"Well why not it should be amusing." As they ate Snape drank more and more wine, consequently his tongue became loose and Harriet found out that Snape's father had indeed beaten him. To even things out Harriet told him her feelings on being an orphan. Gradually their heads came close together and they stopped talking but stared into each others eyes. To Harriet Snape's black eyes seemed glazed as he lent forward and put his cool lips to hers. Startled Harriet jerked back but his hands were on the back of her head stopping her while his tongue swept possessively into her mouth. Harriet had never been kissed like this, even though she was 17 Harriet was hopelessly inexperienced, but Snape when Snape's tongue began a erotic dance with hers Harriet no longer cared and let her own mouth run wild while letting out a moan. The moan seemed to snap Snape back into sobriety and the glazed look left his eyes. Roughly he pushed away and stalked over to the door. 'Oh no he's going to be mean again' Harriet thought but to her surprise he said,  
  
"Fancy a game of Chess?" The game lasted until the early hours of the morning - as Harriet had greatly improved while playing Ron - but finally Snape won with a vicious Queen. The unlikely couple walked upstairs until they reached Harriet's room. She turned and opened the door and was about to go in when Snape said,  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Yes Sir?" Harriet turned, Snape walked over laid his lips to hers then whispered in her ear,  
  
"Merry Christmas Harriet." Before nudging her into her room and leaving. When she was sure he'd left the hallway Harriet collapsed to the floor, her knees week.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Harriet was abruptly pulled out of her memories when there was a sharp rap on the door. Harriet jumped up and hurried of thinking it was Hermione coming to check she was ok but when she opened the door she came face to face with none other than Severus Snape. 


	2. First Time

Disclaimer: None of the stuff you recognize belongs to me. *sniffs* ok so onwards.  
  
By the way sorry for any mistakes or anything like that but I don't have a beta reader. In fact I'm not entirely sure what one is. Oh and this is my first ever attempt at wrighting a sex scene so any improvements send 'em to me and they'll be added in.  
  
By the way let me just say thanks too,  
  
Fire Mage6: Cheers for the review it meant a lot to me as -like I'm sure you know- reviews can really boost your confidence  
  
Jewelclaw Lady of Wind: You were my first reviewer and you gave me a great comment. So this chapter is dedicated to you.  
  
Chapter 3- First time  
  
Severus saw a flash of disappointment in Harriet's eyes but it quickly turned to anger,  
  
"What do you want?" She snarled  
  
"When Albus saw your plate was full he insisted I bring it up and make amends." On the last word Severus let his lip curl showing what he thought of the idea. Suddenly the light went out of Harriet's eyes and her shoulders slumped forward in defeat.  
  
"Thank you Snape. Now if you want to forget about making amends I won't tell."  
  
"Not possible, Albus said I had to make sure you ate." The headmaster had said no such thing, but Severus was curious about the 'Girl who lived 's room. Harriet stared disbelievingly for a moment before throwing her hands up and walking over to a chair while muttering to herself. Snape distinctly heard "Annoying man" and "Bloody nerve" several times. Severus smiled and entered the room. The place was a surprise; he'd been expecting it to be covered in 'Harry Potter' memorabilia but it was decked out in the obvious red and gold with.black? in various places.  
  
The ceiling was gold all over, the walls were red with gold borders and the carpet was deep rust. The two big armchairs and sofa were all jet black. A marble fireplace was also black. Several bookcases around the room were made from the darkest wood know with side tables of the same. Then there in the corner of the room was a baby grand piano. Severus handed Harriet the plate and walked over to the piano mesmerised. Running his hands over the polished wood Severus sat down and tapped out a few notes before launching into a soulful tune he'd composed ten years before. When he'd finished Severs sat with his eyes closed for a moment before he realised he was being stared at.  
  
"What?" He snapped irritably.  
  
"I never knew you could play." Hazelnut eyes stared at him unnervingly.  
  
"There's a lot about me you don't know and I have a piano at Snape Manor."  
  
"I never saw." Harriet hesitated, changed her mind and said "The tune was beautiful; I don't think I've heard it before, Beethoven?"  
  
"No. It's my own tune. I composed it in the early hours after boxing day about ten years ago." Severus enjoyed the satisfaction of Harriet's eyes widening as the date sank in.  
  
"Ta ta." He murmured softly and exited the room leaving Harriet to wonder what else she didn't know about him.  
  
When Severus got into bed that night and closed his eyes he found himself thinking about the date he'd thrown at Harriet earlier and the events that had led up to it.  
  
Flashback-Boxing Day  
  
Severus looked at the girl who was curled up in a chair across the room reading a book. Harriet had been surprisingly easy to get along with since she'd called a truce yesterday. One side of Severus's mouth lifted as he realised he was now calling her Harriet instead of Potter. It was the kiss that had done it.sharply Severus pulled away from the memory of the kiss. The kiss had been a mistake; after all he was her professor, if only she hadn't tasted so good or felt so soft. Severus groaned softly as it suddenly became uncomfortable to sit cross legged and adjusted his robes. Obviously the groan wasn't soft enough as Harriet looked up and inquired,  
  
"Are you alright sir?"  
  
"Yes fine thank you" Severus cleared his throat.  
  
"You look slightly tense; let me give you a massage"  
  
"No Potter it's quite alright" Suddenly aware that his back did feel stiff Severus mentally groaned.  
  
"But sir I'm pretty good, everyone says so." Harriet persisted  
  
"Well ok." Severus relented, what harm could it do and now his hard on had gone he'd be ok lying down.  
  
"Right.umm. well you have to take off your robes and shirt before lying face down on the sofa." On the shirt taking off Severus became wary but it was too late to back out now. Slowly he complied and lay down biting back a moan as Harriet settled on his lower back. Harriet's deft fingers went to work and Severus felt himself go hard again as the rest of him relaxed. Finally he could stand it no longer Severus turned over and grabbed Harriet pulling her down for a rough kiss. She tasted sweet like strawberry bonbons, while Severus was registering this fact his hands were pulling off her T-shirt and undoing her bra. At last her plump breasts were in his hands, her nipples hardening in reaction to his touch. Severus broke the kiss and laid one long finger to Harriet's mouth to stop her complaint. He placed his mouth on one of her breasts and took in the nipple before starting to suck. Harriet froze and Severus to the opportunity to unzip her jeans and carefully slip them off. Eventually he managed to manoeuvre it so Harriet was just in her panties. Severus moved his mouth to Harriet's other breast and worked his hand under her panties to start stroking her clit. Harriet almost came apart there and the, her cries becoming frantic with longing and Severus paused,  
  
"No don't stop!" Harriet panted writhing about.  
  
"I'm not going to Potter. Stand up." Harriet stood and Severus swung his legs over the side of the sofa to face her before starting to pull down her panties.  
  
"No Snape .don't." Harriet tried to step back, embarrassed at the thought of being completely naked in front of him.  
  
"Shh darling." Severus pulled her back to him and placed a kiss on Harriet's flat stomach, then went back to his previous task. When she was finally bare Severus told Harriet to stand with her legs wide apart. Running hi his hands over her body Severus murmured,  
  
"You're beautiful." And plunged on long finger into her. Harriet stiffened, her head thrown back and has his finger moved inside her Harriet's body began to buck.  
  
"Do you like that?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes.oh dear god yes!"  
  
"Then you are going to be ecstatic." Severus had a smug smile on his face as he inserted another finger into Harriet's body and she arched downwards into his hand, hell she was tight Severus could only imagine. Severus brought Harriet close to climaxing but soon realised that he wanted her first orgasm to happen while he was inside her. Severus picked the girl up and strode up to her room, while undoing his trousers. When he'd placed Harriet on her bed -after all she deserved her first time to be in a bed he reasoned- Severus kicked off his trousers and disposed of his black silk boxers. Joining Harriet on the bed Severus positioned himself above her placing the head of his cock right by her entrance, and then he hesitated,  
  
"You realise this will hurt, just for a moment?"  
  
"Yes but please just do it." Harriet begged. Severus paused for just one more moment and then thrust hard. Hearing Harriet's cry of pain he stopped.  
  
"Hey come on. I promise it'll be ok in a moment. Please don't cry." Severus kissed away the two tears on Harriet's cheeks.  
  
"It feels a lot better now." So Severus started thrusting again, slowly at first but gaining pace until Harriet started to orgasm. Feeling Harriet's inner muscles clench around him and hearing her moans pushed Severus over the edge. He thrust hard one last time and began to come, yelling out his lover's name,  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
They made love many more times that night but in the early hours of the morning Harriet eventually feel into a deep slumber and Severus got out of bed to go into his own suite of rooms. Severus sat at his piano and played random notes on and off before creating an emotional tune that had to be scribbled down before he forgot it. As Severus sat afterwards he knew that he and Harriet couldn't continue when they got back to Hogwarts, the he realised with a jolt that they had to return that day. Severus gave a wistful sigh and returned to Harriet's room as a girl deserved the man she'd made love with to be there the next morning.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Severus scowled 'when we reached Hogwarts Potter became arrogant again' he thought 'expecting me to let her off when she hadn't done her homework.' No Severus didn't regret being able to hate the girl again after all she was just like her father.arrogant. 


	3. A Different Man

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognise is mine. I would have thought that obvious but still I must torment myself and remind everyone.  
  
Pilas: Cheers for the review it really cheered me up to see a demand for a chapter and it was great to see your reaction. So as you demanded here is the next chappie.  
  
Jewelclaw Lady of Wind: Thanks for the compliment and review I was so nervous about the last chapter you wouldn't believe lol.  
  
Well onto the next chapter!  
  
Chapter four- Friends?  
  
Harriet woke early in the morning and so was able to relax in a warm bath. She hadn't had a good night as her dreams were plagued by memories she'd tried to forget. The problem was Harriet couldn't forget how much she'd enjoyed being with Snape. Snape's kisses had aroused her more than any other and until she found another man who could do what Snape had done, Harriet had resolved that she wouldn't sleep with another man. and she hadn't. Harriet pulled herself out of her reverie to head down to the great hall. Today Snape ignored her and once again Hermione was talking to Minerva. Harriet ate silently and then went upstairs to being planning her lessons. At lunch once again she was ignored so Harriet decided that she wanted to become familiar with the castle again. As Harriet wandered she remembered some of the adventures she'd had with Hermione and Ron. Lost in thought Harriet hadn't paid attention to where she was going until she felt a chill through her robes. Stopping abruptly Harriet just had time to take in dark stone walls when somebody ran into her and she went flying to the floor. All around her Harriet could hear several vials smashing and a male voice cursing before a body landed on top of her. Harriet knew all to well who that voice belonged to and opened one eye that she had unconsciously shut. Yes there it was black hair matched by black eyes; Harriet once again shut her eye and groaned.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Normally it would be a comfort to hear those words but coming from Severus Snape it was just chilling.  
  
"No I don't think so. But would you mind getting off me." Harriet accepted that this wasn't a bad dream and opened both her eyes.  
  
"Oh right sorry." Snape scrambled up, extremely unlike his elegant self and his pallid skin looked flushed. Realising that she wasn't going to be helped up Harriet put a hand behind her to push herself up and silently cursed as a glass shard cut into her hand.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing, didn't you see me coming?" Snape snapped out.  
  
"I was a bit dazed. Why didn't you see me?" Harriet hid her hand behind her back; she didn't particularly want Snape to sneer at her for being stupid enough to forget about broken glass.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you but I was carrying vials that I couldn't see over the top of. I wasn't worried about bumping into someone as people don't usually come down here and when they do they have the sense to look where they are going." Snape smirked at her.  
  
"Right, I'll remember that next time. Excuse me I must be going and I'm sure that you need to clear up this mess."  
  
"That's right Potter you run along and leave me to clean up the mess as usual." Snape sounded at his bitterest.  
  
"I would help but I need to be somewhere." Harriet could feel the blood running freely from her hand now and was starting to feel woozy. Suddenly Snape's gaze sharpened even more if possible.  
  
"What have you got behind your back Potter? Show me!"  
  
"Snape you seem to forget that I am no longer a student and that I no longer have to do what you tell me."  
  
"Like you ever did what I asked anyway." Snape muttered under his breath and grabbed her arm. Harriet's breath hissed out between her teeth as Snape's grab jolted her hand. They stood there for a few moments Harriet glaring at Snape and Snape looking shocked at her hand. After a few moments,  
  
"What were you going to do about this then Potter?"  
  
"I was going to go see Poppy." Harriet snarled through gritted teeth; her hand throbbing like hell.  
  
"Poppy's in Diagon Alley for the day."  
  
"Oh." Harriet didn't know what to say, she couldn't mend it herself, she'd always been useless at all medical type things. Quite unfortunate really as she always seemed to be getting hurt.  
  
"Come along Potter." Snape swept off expecting Harriet to follow. For a couple of second Harriet stood there amazed at the nerve of the man before realising she really had no other option. Snape led her deep into the dungeons and then hissed a word that Harriet didn't hear properly. A statue of a snake slid into the ground leaving a large archway. Following Snape through Harriet realised that this was his private quarters. Snape said  
  
"Sit" and pointed at a large sofa before disappearing into another room. Harriet sat and looked around what she figured must be Snape's living room. It was the expected black and emerald green with amazing candelabras for light. In almost every spare space there was row upon row of neatly stacked books and Harriet wondered if Hermione knew about this place. As abruptly as he left the Potions Master re-entered the room now bearing tweezers, a bowl containing water and a cloth.  
  
"Give me your hand." Snape commanded. He wet the cloth and surprisingly gently began to wipe away some of the blood. Looking at his bowed head and hands Harriet felt an almost pleasant tingle go through her body. Harriet knew what those hands could do with their long elegant fingers and.quickly Harriet threw her mind away from those thoughts. Yes she'd spent one night with him Harriet reminded herself but when they'd come back to Hogwarts the greasy git of Hogwarts had become precisely that again a git! Harriet was pulled out her thoughts when a sudden sharp pain went through her body; she yelped and jumped. Unfortunately this made her fall off of the sofa and onto Snape.  
  
"Potter get off me." Snape snarled  
  
"That bloody hurt." Harriet yelled "Why didn't you warn me?"  
  
"I did but it appears you weren't listening."  
  
"Oh." Harriet heaved herself onto the sofa once again noticing the chill of the room as she was now deprived Snape's body heat. Snape got up and carefully put the glass- which had thankfully gone into the bowl- in the bin. Now once again he took Harriet's hand and began to clear away the blood. As they say there Harriet could not help saying,  
  
"Don't you get cold down here?" She didn't expect a reply and was pleasantly surprised when he said,  
  
"Not really I'm used to the cold and if I feel it necessary I make a fire."  
  
"Oh. It's a nice room." Harriet didn't really know what to say but thought that she really ought to be nice since the man was healing her hand.  
  
"I expect you thought there would be rafters."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Isn't that where bats hang from rafters?" Snape looked up and met her eyes coolly "I do know what students call me. The most common ones are greasy git and overgrown bat. The thing about students is they have no imagination, I have been called those particular names for a long time now." Harriet shifted uncomfortably as she herself had called him one of those names not so long ago.  
  
"Well professor I wasn't expecting rafters. Less books I guess."  
  
"I happen to like reading" Snape sounded defensive  
  
"I never said you didn't. Does Hermione know about your collection some of these look rare?"  
  
"No and even if she did I wouldn't let that know-it-all anywhere near my rooms." Snape sounded hideously scathing.  
  
"She's not a know it all!" Harriet declared hotly "Hermione just felt that she had to make up for not being pureblood especially in front of the Slytherins and you, though god knows you never appreciated it. It also helps that she likes reading." Snape seemed momentarily silenced,  
  
"Well Potter I guess even I am wrong upon occasion." Snape whipped his wand out of seemingly thin air and muttered "Sia guarito". Harriet felt a warm tingling in her hand then all pain was gone. Looking down all she could see was smooth skin then a vial was pressed into her other hand. "Put three drops of this in your drink twice a day for a week. It'll stop any infection that may have made its way into your bloodstream." "Thank you. May I ask why you did this for me?" Harriet was genuinely confused. Snape helping anyone seemed rare but Snape helping her surely it was the work of her over active imagination. "No. Now get out of my dungeons and I'd advise you to stay out of them." "But." "I said go." Snape sounded as though he was losing his temper so Harriet wasted no more time and practically ran up to her room. Once she was settled in her chair with a hot drink Harriet had time to muse over what had taken place in the dungeons. It wasn't anything earth shattering but once more Harriet had been allowed to see a glimpse of a completely different Severus Snape. With her thoughts Harriet fell asleep only to be woken by a knocking on her door. Blearily Harriet stumbled over to it and yanked it open.  
  
"Hey Harri time for dinner." It was Hermione.  
  
"It can't be it was only four when I last looked at the time."  
  
"I assure you it's time."  
  
"Herm, how come you're here? It's just that you seem to have been ignoring me."  
  
"Pardon?" Hermione looked startled and a bit hurt.  
  
"You know at meal times." Harriet felt like she was digging herself into a deep hole but Hermione's face cleared up.  
  
"Oh I guess I've just gotten so used to it being me and Minerva that I forget to talk to anyone else. If I do that again just jab me with you elbow after you do that a few time I'm sure I won't forget."  
  
"Ok Herm." Harriet gave her best friend a grin and they walked down to the great hall chatting and laughing. Harriet was a bit wary about what Snape would say to her but he was once again in a black mood glaring at everyone. Harriet and Hermione made a pact that they wanted to spend as much time together as possible before the students came and Snape's face went into an even blacker scowl yet at the end of the meal when Hermione got up to leave he called after her,  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes Severus." Harriet looked on in amazement as Hermione not only called the man by his first name but smiled at him.  
  
"I have a collection of rare books in my rooms. I know your passion for reading and if you wish to borrow any you may."  
  
"Well that's unexpected but thank you. I will see your collection tomorrow if that's ok with you."  
  
"Fine Miss Granger. Just come to the lab and I will show you the way." When Hermione had left Harriet shot a sideways look at the man beside her, it appeared that you could indeed get a message past those lank locks and hard head. 


	4. Who would of guessed

Disclaimer: My heart hurts every time I have to write the cursed words…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

Jewelclaw Lady of wind: Thanks al lot. I reckon it's a good thing when you see Sev's soft side makes me go weak at the knees lol. J But he's a bit mean at the start here!

Chapter four- Who would of guessed 

After the day that Snape had shown his "kind" side he blatantly ignored Harriet. For some reason this bothered her. Harriet couldn't put her finger on it but there was something annoying her. Eventually it was the first day of term and the Hogwarts teacher were sitting in the great hall waiting for the sorting to begin.

"You're not nervous are you?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"No." Harriet smiled and so a convinced Hermione turned to ask Albus a question.

"Liar" The softly breathed word barley reached Harriet's ears. She turned startled and asked,

 "What?"

"I said lair." Snape looked amused. "You are nervous I can tell."

"If I didn't want to make a scene in front of the students I'd slap you. You do not know me at all."

"So you don't want to make a scene?" Snape sounded thoughtful but as Harriet eyed him he just turned to survey the students. After the sorting Albus introduced Harriet and the cheers were loud enough to make her blush with pleasure. Finally they could eat but just as Harriet took a mouthful of wine Snape murmured to her,

"How many lovers have you had?" Harriet spat out her wine in shock.

"Why the bloody hell should I tell you?" She hissed

"I was just curious."

"It's none of your business." Harriet was about to turn away when she heard,

"Ah so you haven't had many."

"What the hell makes you say that?"

"You're so shy about it." Snape sounded smug in a way that only he could.

"Perhaps I don't want to sound like a slut."

"Oh so that's the case is it?"

"Make up your mind." Hoping that would shut him up Harriet tried to turn away once more but froze at his next comment,

"Good job I had you before you became dirty then."

"You complete shit." Harriet managed to choke this out and tell Hermione that she felt ill. She walked composedly until she was in the main entrance then ran up to her rooms. Once there she flung off her robes not wanting to touch anything that he had. Then she began to cry, how could he of done that he must know what it meant to her!

                                                              *** 

'Bugger it' thought Severus as he watched Potter go 'what did I say that for? In fact why did I even brig up the topic?" Severus sighed knowing that he ought to apologise and wearily excused himself before walking out of the hall. What he didn't know was that Albus's eyes followed him thoughtfully all the way. Severus climbed the stair wondering how he was going to get Potter to let him in, but when he reached the hallway Potter door hadn't bee shut properly. 'Well that solves one problem' Severus thought dreading what was to come. As Severus drew near the door he could hear the sound of a woman crying 'oh hell'. Finally he could see through the gap into the room and Severus saw Potter in front of the fireplace desperately trying to light a fire but she was shaking to hard to succeed and her wand was nowhere to be seen. The mad woman was only in her underwear, looking around Severus could see the rest of her clothes had been thrown into a corner. Severus was about to cal out Potter when he decided that Harriet might be a better idea,

"Harriet?" Potter froze and all noise stopped "May I come in?"

"What for? To mock me? To hurt me some more?" 

"No!" Severus cautiously entered the room "I had no idea that what I said would get to you like this."

"Well it did!" It was obvious from her voice that Harriet was still crying.

"Why?" Severus was genuinely confused he could have understood anger but tears? Never!

"Snape no matter what happens a girl wants to cherish her first time and –not matter how much we regret it- you were my first." Severus picked Harriet up, placed her in an arm chair and then used his wand to make a fire. After that he went into her bedroom and grabbed a blanket. Then he picked up Harriet again settled her on his lap and arranged the blanket over them. Severus almost smiled when he realised that he was once again looking after his enemy then it dawned on him what she had said,

"Do you regret me being you first lover?" He asked

"Do you?" Harriet's voice was clearer now and she had stopped sniffing.

"I asked you first." Severus didn't normally play this type of game but for some reason he had to know.

"Ok, I do sometimes." Severus hadn't expected this and he frowned,

"Why?"

"Don't glare at me like that. It's just that I would have liked my first to be someone I cared about or at least was friends with."

"So why don't you regret it all the time?" Harriet blushed but didn't answer "Tell me" Harriet hesistated but then said in a rush,

"You were good. Better than good, you were fantastic. Not only that but you were gentle. You didn't rush me. When I was shy you were patient enough to help me through it. When I didn't know what to do you explained and showed me. After you first penetrated you stopped until I had adjusted even though it's your instinct to keep thrusting until you reach satisfaction. There has that answered your question?"

"Yes." Severus was amazed he had never known. He'd never had any complaints form his lovers but they'd never told him he was brilliant. Now he was being told it from no-one less than Harriet Potter. 

"So do you regret it?"

"No." Severus knew it was true. He'd sometimes wished the circumstances had been different but he had never regretted being her first.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Severus of course did know but he wasn't telling. They sat in silence for a while and Severus noticed with relief that Harriet was warming up. Then,

"Snape why are you here?"

"Well I work here…"

"Don't be daft. Why are you in my room and why am I on your lap?"

"What I said down in the hall was inexcusable; I knew that as soon as I said it. I came up here to apologise and when I saw the state you had gotten yourself into it was the least I could do."

"You still haven't apologised." 

"Oh yeah…I'm sorry." They sat in silence again until Severus noticed that Harriet was asleep. Carefully he stood up and took her into the bedroom. Slowly he arranged her under the sheets. Severus paused a moment to look at her. With the candlelight flickering over her Harriet really did look beautiful. Later as Severus lay under his own sheets, an image of Harriet in her innocent white cotton underwear flashed into his head. With a groan Severus's hand went down to take care of his erection.

                                                            ***

Harriet's eyes snapped open at seven the next morning, with a hour to spare before breakfast she enjoyed the warmth of her bed a while longer. Suddenly Harriet remembered the event of last night; the spiteful comment from Snape, the tender way he'd looked after her, her confession about how she felt on him being her first and the small breech on the enmity they had shared for so long. Harriet smiled as she thought of Snape's gentlemanly behaviour, after all she hadn't tried a thing as she'd been on his lap in her underwear, 'Oh good lord my underwear' Harriet thought despairingly her eyes widening 'Snape saw me in possibly the most unappealing underwear known to man.' Harriet wondered why she cared…it was Snape; he probably hadn't noticed her state of undress. At eight Harriet walked cheerfully into the hall. Children's chatter brightened her spirits even more and Harriet practically bounced into her chair. Ignoring Hermione who was about to great her Harriet said chirpily to Snape,

"Morning."

"Good Morning." Snape yawned.

"Sleep well?"

"No I bloody didn't. Sorry I'm grumpy in the morning."

"And there was me thinking that you were just plain grumpy." But on a closer inspection Snape did looked paler than usual.

"Ha ha…very funny."

"You were always good at sarcasm." Harriet then lowered her voice "I'd offer to help you relax with a massage but we can only guess where that would take us." Harriet was amazed at herself and she could only guess what Snape was thinking, "By the way thank you for last night I probably would have frozen otherwise."

"If I hadn't provoked you it wouldn't have been necessary." Here he indicated Harriet's plate "You might wish to eat something; I could see you ribs last night." Harriet blushed as that meant he had noticed her lack of clothing last night and then under her amazed gaze Snape's mouth lifted in a genuine smile.

"Good lord you're smiling!" The smile vanished "No no don't stop!"  Good god that man had a cute smile.

"What?" The poor man sounded bewildered and gently she tapped his mouth with the tip of her index finger,

"This is normally in a scowl or a sneer; still it's your best feature. Shall I tell you why? I will anyway" Snape opened his mouth to object but Harriet breezed on "Your hair is greasy; don't really know why I guess you don't either. Your skin is deathly pale and that stems from skulking around in the dungeons to long. Your nose is large and hooked a fact that you cannot change but if the rest of you change's  it would be the factor on which ladies minds remember you. You body is good but not brilliant yet you hide what you do have with over large robes and baggy clothing. There what do you make of that Snape?" Harriet had run out of breath and was aware that she may have gone too far. Then that devastating mouth curled back into a smile,

"I think that you had better start calling me Severus…Friends?" He held out one of his elegant hands. Harriet chuckled, shook his hand and said,

"Friends." Then they walked out of the hall arm in arm with all of their colleges apart from Albus watching in amazement.


	5. That wasn't meant to Happen!

Disclaimer: If you don't know that I am not J.K Rowling you need to see a psychiatrist.

Jewelclaw Lady of wind: Yeah I agree. It really annoys me when people have Harry and Severus go from hating each other to the perfect couple. It just wouldn't happen! Anyway thanks for the review as always it means a lot to me.

Charlotte: Thank you so much for the review!! I'm blushing here J that most defiantly wasn't the end I'm going to have them end up being a couple.

This is the last chapter that I have planned out so if you have any ideas or things that you want to happen please review and tell me…actually review anyway!

Chapter Five- That wasn't meant to happen!

Severus was happy…amazed but happy. Although not as amazed as Minerva it seemed, as he heard a whispered conversation between her and Albus,

"Do you think he cast a spell on her?"

"No Minerva I do not."

"But there must have been someth…"

"Why can you not believe that Harriet and Severus made friends of their own accord?"

"The both hated each other so much it seems impossible." Just as Albus was about to reply Severus walked by whistling. He knew to see him whistling would shock even Albus which was hard to do, so naturally Severus attempted to do it as often as possible. 

Three weeks had passed since that morning in the great hall and Severus had been smiling almost constantly, even the appearance of the schools latest Longbottom hadn't dimmed his spirits…well maybe a little. Severus stopped abruptly, it was Harriet's free period of the day and that meant she'd bee under her invisibility cloak in his class ready to cause mischief. It was his own fault Severus concluded as in one her classes he had stood outside the room and made her chair become invisible. Then Severus had levitated it about the classroom so Harriet had kept tripping over, how he cursed that side of himself now. Harriet had retaliated which caused him to and so on and so on. Severus got his class of first year to go in (they surprisingly didn't seem afraid of him while the rest of the school were literally backing away) and then went in himself. Looking around Severus breathed a sigh of relief, everything appeared to be normal.

"Right." Said Severus walking over to his desk "today we will be making the simple shrinking solution. Instructions are on the board."  Severus got out his want but dropped it in shock when with a loud squawk it turned into a parrot. While the class roared with laughter Severus was frantically searching for his real wand. 'I'm going to kill her and I'm going to kill those Weasley twins for producing these things' he thought when he figured out his real wand his disappeared.  Finally he asked,

"Knott may I borrow your wand please? I seem to of misplaced mine." Severus heard a snort that he was sure hadn't come from a student. Thankfully the rest of the class did not require a want and so when the class filed out Severus turned to clean the black board. Suddenly he felt something hard poking him in the back. Smirking he said,

"Is that a wand or are you just pleased to see me?"

"Eww Sev that's gross." The wand was swiftly taken away and Severus turned to grin at an apparently empty classroom.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Sev? And why don't you take that cloak off?"

"Severus is such a mouthful! I don't feel like taking it off."

"Well then may I have my want back?" Severus had moved to where he approximately thought Harriet was. His guess proved to be right when a slender h\and emerged holding his wand, swiftly Severus grabbed the wrist.

"Ha got you!" Harriet giggled at him and threw her arms around his neck. Severus had never been spontaneously hugged before the last three weeks, but now he was getting used to it. He slipped his arms under the cloak and was hugging Harriet back when,

"Severus you seem to have lost your body." It was Albus. Severus cleared his throat and said,

"Yes, it seems I have."

"Well when you have found it I'd like to see you in my office." Albus left with that annoying twinkle in his eye. When  he had gone Harriet collapsed at Severus's feet laughing.

"For goodness sake it wasn't that funny." Severus glared at Harriet as she emerged.

"Oh you should have seen your face!" Harriet cackled and then looked at him before hastily adding "ok I'm calm now. What have you done to upset Albus?"

"Nothing as far as I know. I'd better go, see you at dinner." Severus entered Albus's office a few minutes later and was surprised to see the rest of the staff –minus Harriet- sitting there.

"Sorry, am I late?" He asked feeling confused.

"No. We've been talking and have come to a decision about something that we've found out."

"Right." Severus slowly sat.

"About an hour ago I received an important letter. A band of Voldemorts old deatheaters have managed to break out of Azkaban and leading them are the two Malfoys. They left a note behind. It say's 'We have learnt Voldemorts ways. Even Harriet Potter cannot kill us all, so we shall kill you, starting with Potter.' Severus we were wondering if you could once again take Harriet to your mansion to protect her."

"Of course I will Albus; I'll go tell her right away."

"No Severus. You mustn't let on what the reason is it could destroy her." Severus looked at Albus's face and asked,

"What else haven't you told me?"

"We need to know how Harriet defeated Voldemort."

"But she told us herself, she cannot remember. It was lost when she blacked out, surly you'll stick up for her Hermione." Severus desperately looked at Harriet's oldest ally but the girl just sat there mutely. Albus was the one, who broke the silence,

"I believe that it is stored somewhere in her mind but it has been locked away because she doesn't want to remember. I will perform 'Legilimens' on her."

"Sir if you don't mind may I do that?" Severus knew that Harriet wouldn't want to run the risk of people finding out what had happened between them before."

"What will you tell her?" Albus was looking calmly at him.

"The truth, I will tell her about the breakout and that we think we need her knowledge. I will naturally not mention the not."

"Very well Severus." Albus consented. Severus left the office and spent the rest of the day teaching or hiding in his office. He didn't go to dinner; he didn't think he could stand Harriet questioning him in front of the others. At nine he summarised she would be finished and made his way up to Harriet's rooms. As though he was singing his death sentence Severus knocked on the door,

"Come in the passwords off." Severus stepped in and caught a glimpse of Harriet going into her bedroom clad in a towel, "I've just gotten out of the bath. I'll be with you in just a minute." Severus was sitting glumly on the sofa but when Harriet walked back into the room his mouth dropped. Harriet was only in her underwear, this didn't bother Severus at all because as Harriet said he'd already seen her like that. It was the actual underwear that got to him, before she'd worn modest cotton. Tonight however the bra was made out of flimsy lace. Her usual panties had been replaced with a lace and silk thong. Both pieces were lavender and as Harriet walked Severus couldn't help noticing that the colour complimented her honey gold skin. 

"Sev. I thought I would be you. I'm getting dressed here; I have got to find out what you've been up to that made Albus demand to see you."

"Harriet!" Severus exploded; he just couldn't believe his eyes,

"What?" A frown appeared on her face.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh." Harriet flushed "It's a long story to how I got these and I know you don't want to hear it."

"But I do! And if you refuse to tell me I'll just have to keep from you what I need to say." Severus was extremely curious now and Harriet stuck out her tongue at him.

"Mean! Very well I brought these ten years ago for you."

"Me?!" Severus was thunderstruck, had she thought he wore woman's clothes?

"Well not literally for you. They were for me to wear for you. I wanted to seduce you while wearing them. Then I realised it wasn't going to happen." 

"Have you worn them for another man?" Severus didn't know why but he had to find out.

"No, they were brought with you in mind and only you. I even chose lavender because when I stayed with you I slept in the lavender suite."

"How come you're wearing them now?"

"I found them in a draw and thought it was a shame they'd never been worn as they are beautiful." Severus stared a moment longer the shook himself 'it's not as though you haven't seen her body before. Good grief man you've seen her naked before so get over it.' Severus told himself firmly and hen said out loud,

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to Snape manor for Christmas."

"Sev I'd love to!" Harriet smiled before pulling her t-shirt over her head, covering up the last of her skin.

"Also I must as a favour of behalf of the rest of the staff."

"What's that then?"

"The deatheaters have broken out." Severus swallowed nervously "Albus believes that the only way to stop them is how you defeated Voldemort. I know you don't remember but Albus also believes that it is locked away in your memory and wish's me to use 'legilmens' on you."

"No!" Harriet reeled back going deathly pale. Severus frowned, he'd expected something else but not what appeared to be terror.

"Is there something you wish to hide from me?"

"Yes… no… why you?"

"For a start we are friends and secondly I volunteered as I didn't think you'd want to risk someone finding out what happened when you last visited my manor."

"If we have to, just get it over with." Now Harriet sounded resigned and she stood in front of him. Severus shot her s concerned look, raised his wand and yelled "Leglimens". Then Severus was rushing into her mind. He watched the final departure of Voldemort with growing despair. How was he going to explain this to Albus? Then that memory was over and Severus was about to move on but his attention was caught. As he watched more and more memories Severus realised something 'I've been her only lover, that's why no man has ever seen the lavender set.' He thought wonderingly 'She cannot reach satisfaction without the thought of me as no other man can arouse her…' then with a jolt Severus realised he had watched too much and that Harriet was going to be furious. Severus wrenched his mind away with such force that he and Harriet went flying apart, Severus sat up shaking as he tried to take in what he had learnt.

"Harriet?" She looked at him trembling "You remember I once asked you how many lovers had you had?" She nodded "Well now I know that it's only been me." Harriet let out a sob and dived for her bedroom. Unfortunately for her to get that she had to go past him. Severus caught her and kissed her, "Why did you never tell me?" Harriet just looked at him before twisting out of his grasp and running past him. Severus left numbly, he knew he ought to see Dumbledore but he couldn't at that point in time. Later he sat staring into his fire and he came to an amazing realization. He felt triumphant over what he had learnt but also strangely tender. He daren't put a name to his feelings but Severus decided that he wished to win Harriet's heart as well as her body.


	6. Memory's

 Disclaimer: Am I rich? NO! Do millions of kids worship me? NO! Therefore I am not Rowling and so I do not own Harry potter.

Jewelclaw Lady of wind: Hey thanks for the review and I'm going to use your ideas thank you ever so much for them.

Vixie Pixie: Aww cheers babe. As long as you like the story I don't mind if I seem like me or someone else.

This chappie is mainly flashbacks of Harriet's life so that you can find out what life's been like for her. Each new memory will be shown by *** at the beginning and end. By the way there is a sex scene in this chapter don't read if you don't like.

Chapter six- Memory's.

Harriet woke up the next morning feeling emotionally wiped as she couldn't help feeling mortified that Severus had found out her best kept secret. It was a Saturday so Harriet had no reason to get up so she let herself lie back and look back on her life.

Flashback

*** The morning after Harriet's night with Severus

Harriet came up from the depths of sleep slowly and she stretched languidly wincing at the slight soreness between her legs. Harriet rolled over and her face connected with a fairly muscular chest and she leant up to see the formidable Severus Snape at his weakest. The man she saw was nothing like the evil bat who stalked round Hogwarts glaring at everything. No this man had an innocence about him, the face muscles didn't look as tense as normal, the sneering mouth was open slightly with a glimpse of a pink tongue showing, his hair was spread out on the white pillow behind giving him a dark halo and lastly the eyes normally cold and hard were shut and black lashes rested on beautifully white cheeks. Harriet didn't know how long she stared but suddenly the eyes snapped open staring straight into hers. After getting over the shock Harriet smiled and shyly said,

"Good morning."

"Morning." His voice sounded cold and cruel once more and Harriet turned away from him tears filling her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you." She replied stiffly.

"What's wrong?" The man now had the nerve to sound concerned.

"You wake up and become the man who hates me again that is what is wrong." Harriet burst out.

"What? Listen you shouldn't pay attention to me in the morning I'm always grumpy." Snape pulled her back to his side and kissed her hard on the lips. Harriet let out a small gasp and pressed herself against him. Slowly Snape began to move his hands up and down her body until his right hand rested on a breast and his left hand reached down into the apex of her thighs. While he was flicking gently one of her hard nipples Snape inserted one long elegant finger into her and started to thrust it in and out of her. Harriet let out a loud moan as her whole body began to quiver from the pleasure his hands were giving her.  Then as she was starting to get used to this new feeling the devious man took his hand away from her breast and inserted a finger from there into her. Now gently drawing his hands apart he began to stretch her and then started moving his fingers alternately in and out of her. Harriet couldn't stand this torture long and her inner muscles began to clench around him as she was thrown into a massive orgasm. Minutes later the wonderful feelings finally left her body leaving her weak and soft.

"Enjoy that." The man looked smugly down at her while all Harriet could do was weakly nod her head. After a while Harriet felt on side of the bed dip slightly and she quickly asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Getting up."

"No you don't mister. You are going to lie right there." Snape raised an amused eyebrow at her but did as he was told. I will wipe that look off from his face vowed Harriet. Straddling his thighs Harriet pulled down the blanket covering him until it was below his hips and she could see the man in all his glory. All last night it has been about the act itself and Harriet hand never the time to explore the genitals of the man, now she was going to. She cradled it in her hands and leant down to kiss the head shocked to find it so velvety and smooth. When a low guttural groan came from up the other end of the bed Harriet stopped worried that she had hurt him.

"No don't stop." Encouraged Harriet began to stroke his member softly along its length and watched fascinated as it twitched and became hard before her very eyes. Harriet was amazed that such a thing had fit inside her. Thought it was not so thick it was about 10 inches long and was literally throbbing as she looked at it. She bent her head and managed to take half of him in her mouth while her hair fell forward to tickle his balls, instinctively Harriet began to suck and bob her head. She found it quite hard work but from the pleased groans she was hearing it was worth it. Finally Snape said,

"Enough I don't want to shoot my load in your mouth." And hands grabbed her hips pulling her upwards till she was positioned above his rigid member. Slowly she was lowered and Harriet could feel herself being filled up by each delightful inch of him. Eventually she reached his hips and he sharply pulled her up and down again in contrast to the slowness of before. This carried on with Snape constantly differing the speeds at which he moved her until neither of them could stand it any longer, Harriet's inner muscles clenched round Snape milking him and she could feel his warmth filling her. Finally they both lay still breathing heavily. A couple of hours later and they began to stir and Snape told Harriet that they were to return to Hogwarts that day. Harriet's heart fell to her feet.***

***Snape's dungeons sometime in January

"Miss Potter do you have the essay I asked for?"

"No sir I'm sorry I don't"

"You will see me after lesson to receive your punishment." Harriet didn't think Snape would be too harsh on her after all he knew how much she had to deal with at the moment. At the end of the lesson Harriet walked up to Snape's desk confidently.

"I think that 50 points from Gryffindor and a detention with Filch shall be sufficient."

"But…" Harriet couldn't believe her ears. Snape raised an eyebrow,

"There are no buts,"

"Listen sir, I really am sorry but you see I'm having difficulties coping I thought you knew."

"Any why is that?"

"Because we became so close when I stayed at you mansion."  Harriet unknowingly began to shake as Snape turned a dangerous puce colour.

"Close. Do you really think that because we became CLOSE I'm going to let you off things. I don't think so now GET OUT." Harriet fled and promised herself that she'd never give out her heart again so freely.***

***Final battle with Voldemort

It was now June and Harriet had just turned 18. Recently she'd been living life listlessly apart from the spar with deatheaters. Now it was the moment that everything had come down to her and Voldemort meeting on a battlefield for the final time. Harriet was throwing spells at the almost ghost like being before her. Nothing seemed to work and Harriet was beginning to fear that Voldemort had gotten what he'd always desired for…immortality. All of a sudden Harriet's mind was thrown to the back of her head and she became a spectator to her own actions. The time old prophecy had taken over her body. Harriet felt totally numb as she watched herself make a cut across her body and shout the words _Morte__ totale di tutto diabolico while pointing her wand at Voldemort. Voldemort's body turned red with black lines running through it and the exploded just as Harriet translated what she had said. Death to everything of pure evil in this place. In a rush Harriet was back in her own body and managed to yell,_

"He's dead. Voldemort is gone." Before collapsing. Dimly Harriet heard someone say,

"The bastard got a massive cut on her." After that there was only darkness.***

***3 years later,

Harriet walked home with a perfectly pleasant warlock called Charles. She had a feeling that this date would end the same as many had. Harriet was now an unspeakable at the ministry of magic but she was tiring of it already. When she and Charles reached her doorstop he leaned over and kissed her warmly on the lips. Although it was pleasant there was not tingling and no fireworks.

"May I come in?"

"I'm sorry Charles I don't think you should." Harriet smiled sadly at him.

"Oh, ok I guess." Harriet stared after him as he walked away shoulders slumped. She then walked wearily into her and leant against the front door and muttered angrily,

"Damn you Severus Snape." ***

Harriet was about to drift back off to sleep when a loud knocking came at her door. Groaning she decided that she ought to answer it before everyone came to see what the racket was about she got up and opened the door. All of a sudden Harriet was thrown backwards as something small clutched at her legs,

"Miss Potter it is so good to see you again." Dobby the house elf looked up at her with his bright eyes.

"Hello Dobby how are you doing?"

"Oh you is kind and wonderful miss. Dobby is well. I is bringing you a tray as you were not at breakfast."

"Cheers Dobby." Dobby left and Harriet resigned herself to the fact that she was not spending the day in bed.

A:N  Guys I am soooooo sorry it took this long!!! I found this Chapter so hard to write it is unbelievable and I'm not happy with it now. Sometimes I wonder why I write it can be so annoying trying to get a chapter write. Oh well I'm gonna put this up and pray.

Luv **~Velvetina~**


	7. Life Carry's on

Disclaimer: Yes I am J.K Rowling. I am a genius all must bow down to me…*wakes up* BUGGER! Lol in case u didn't get it I do NOT won Harry Potter.

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind: Yeah writing can be so frustrating but when you get to post it on places like ff.net and you get reviews I find it worthwhile, eventually!

Vixie Pixie: I dunno why I think it isn't good. I had trouble with the whole death of Voldemort thing, you see when I first started to write this story I had a brilliant idea for it but forgot to write it down opps. Anyway I think what I came up with was quite lame. And I don't think I got Severus's personality.

Anyway on with the story. I warn you as of yet I have no idea how this chapter is going to go. I haven't planned it.

Chapter Seven: Life carry's on

Severus Snape woke the next morning still bemused by what he had found out the previous night. Harrier had feeling for him he thought or was it just a physical connection. Severus had no idea and there was no way he was going to even think about broaching the subject with Harriet herself. Christmas holiday's were two day's off, he could think about that problem then but right now he had to figure out a way to explain to Albus that it was the prophecy that had destroyed  Voldemort, not Harriet herself. Severus sighed and decided it was about time he got out of bed, when he walked into the great hall the first thing he noticed was Harriet's absence. He briefly considered going up to see if she was ok but figured that he was the last person she'd want to see at this point in time. As he sat down Albus's voice rang out,

"Severus I'd like to speak to you in my office after you're done."

"Yes Albus." Said Snape wearily. Once Severus had told Albus what he'd found out about Voldemort's death the old man sat the looking grim until he looked up with that twinkle in his eye,

"If Harriet was being controlled by the prophecy doesn't that mean that Voldemort would have been controlled by the same thing? Therefore it is impossible for the deatheaters to of gained that knowledge." 

"Albus that may not necessarily be true."

"It's the only straw we've got to clutch to. Severus I still think you and Harriet should retire to Snape manor over the holiday." Just then the door to the office crashed open and Harriet staggered inside. Severus stared as the girl straightened up and then went a pale pink as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um Albus. I was wondering may I have a word?"

"Of course we are all friends here." Harriet flushed and glanced at Severus.

"I'll leave." Severus got up and left seemingly uncaring yet inside he was being eaten up. What did Harriet have to say that he couldn't know about?

(A:N) I don't normally do this at the end of chapters but it's a special time of year. Sorry it was such a short chapter but I've got a really bad writers block and am soo stuck for ideas!! Anyway I hope that anyone reading this had a great Xmas even if you don't review. **coughmeancough** Please review even if you have a CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I don't accept things that just tell me how crap I am, if you think that don't read it! But if you can think of anyway you'd like me to improve please tell. Luv **~Velvetina~**


	8. The news

Disclaimer: This isn't mine boo hoo

Sorry this has taken me sooo long but I've had so much work to do. Mostly writing a story for coursework it ended up being 33 pages long but I'm amazingly pleased with it! I'd post it up but unfortunately it an original piece of work.

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind: Thank you for the review as always, thank you for the idea. Harriet knew that Sev asked her to Snape Manor but now she may change her mind about going. Who knows read on and find out.

Vixie Pixie: Thank you for the review. I think I said in a previous chapter that they were going to snape manor and why they should go. I will re-read chappies and check.

Selua: Thanks for the review

Chapter eight: The news

Harriet sat down slowly,

"What's wrong Harriet?" Albus asked her quietly

"Ron has been killed by deatheaters." Harriet stared blankly for a moment then burst into tears. "It's not fair!" she wept.

"Harriet, I'm sorry. There's no word to describe how sorry I am. Here have a lemon drop."

"No thank you Albus. Is there anyway that I can get away for the holidays?"

"I thought you'd agreed to go to Snape Manor with Severus." 

"Oh I couldn't. Not after..." Harriet trailed off.

"Harriet I don't know what happened between you and Severus last night, I'm not really sure I want to know. What I do know is that you shall go to Snape manor just as you did in your seventh year and once more you shall hide from the deatheaters there." Albus was in one of his power moods and Harriet knew no matter what she said she'd end up doing what Albus wished anyway.

"Very well." 

"You shall leave in next week on the first day of the holiday's." Harriet got up to leave, "and Harriet dear try not to sulk too much." Harriet ignored the headmaster and went to her rooms, threw herself onto her bed and began to sob. Ron was dead and mostly likely it was her fault. Then she sat up, she ought to tell Hermione. Slowly she staggered down to Hermione's rooms and knocked. When Hermione saw her face she pulled her into the room and demanded to know what was wrong.

"Herm, its dreadful Ron he's ... he's been killed." Harriet blurted out and watched in horror as Hermione lost all colour while collapsing inelegantly on the floor.

It was several hours later and once Hermione had come out of her faint the two women stayed together talking about all of the times the three of them had had together. They took dinner together in Hermione's room and ended up consuming a lot of firewhisky. 

"You know Harri, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Hermione slurred "I was in love with Ron for the loooongest time and when you got together in our seventh year it almost broke my heart. Then you broke up after the Christmas holidays never understood why but I was very happy!" Harriet's heart leapt as she remembered exactly why she'd broken up with Ron.

"I can tell you why if you really wanna know." Hermione leant forward and Harriet felt a thrill run through her as she was about to divulge a secret that only two people knew, her and Snape. "I spent that Christmas at Snape manor and ended up have sex with the potions master." Hermione's eyes went wide and Harriet had to laugh at the expression on her face although she had a sinking suspicion that she shouldn't have said anything. The two got drunker and drunker until Harriet decided she should go back to her own chambers. Harriet went down the hall unsteadily turned left and promptly got lost. Not knowing –or caring- where she was Harriet staggered along happily humming a nameless tune to herself the she collided with something solid and black. She looked up blearily then with a bright smile yelled,

"Severus!" Said man glared down at her and hissed,

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"With Hermio...Hermion..Herm" 

"You're drunk." Said Severus incredulously.

"Yes very." Snape glared down at her and Harriet giggled, "Really Sevvy you shouldn't be such a stuffed shirt." Then she pulled herself out of his grasp and danced off down the hall. Harriet didn't look where she was going and managed to hit into a wall hard. Severus sighed, rolled his eyes and picked up the knocked out woman before going to deposit her in her chambers.

The next morning Harriet woke up and jumped out of bed amazed that she was feeling so well. Then again she'd never been one to suffer hangovers. Cheerfully Harriet washed herself before stopping cold. Had she really told Hermione about her and Severus? Oh god no! About half an hour later Harriet walked into the great hall tentively and went to sit in between Hermione and Snape. Hermione looked like death warmed up but Harriet leant over and asked,

"What do you remember of last night?"

"Bugger all. Damn I swear those brats are talking louder than usual." Hermione moaned and Harriet felt a rush of relief. Turning to Severus Harriet smiled at him brightly,

"No hangover?" Severus inquired

"Nope I've never had one." Severus glared at her then turned back to his own food,

Damn I could write so much better than that. Sorry for the poor chappie guys! Pleassse review anyway 


	9. To the manor

Disclaimer: Its not mine, its not fair *pout*

He everyone sorry I've been so long writing this. I really need to learn to update more!

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind: What will they do when the reach Snape manor? Well read on and find out :-) 

Vixie Pixie: Imagining people drunk is fun too then again being drunk is fun as well. Opps shouldn't have said that! :-) 

Awen: Thanks for the review. I made Harry a girl because I'd never written a male/male story before and wanted to stick with what I know BUT I didn't think this kind of relationship would have that sort of chemistry between anyone but Harry and Severus. Also remember I've made it like Harriet's writing the Harry potter books and J.K Rowling is most certainly female. 

Kat701: Yay I'm glad you like my Snape story.

Chapter nine: To the Manor

Later that day Severus sat in his office brooding, he hadn't spoken to Harriet about the arrangements for leaving for Snape Manor and he STILL didn't know what had been so bad that Harriet had gone out and gotten drunk. Lazily he twirled his wand around thinking over all the possibilities. His mind drew a blank and Severus walked briskly over to the cupboard where he kept the alcohol. He took out an expensive bottle of red wine and a crystal glass. If I'm going to sulk I will do it in style Severus decided. The problem about brooding Severus concluded was the fact it left far too much time for one to examine ones own feelings. Without wanting to Severus found himself examining how he felt for Harriet. He felt strangely possessive over the girl he'd once hated with a passion unequal to any other, the girl made him feel like a blushing schoolboy and he'd never been that not even when he'd been at school. Closing his eyes Severus whispered,

"Fuck its love." He then felt a great rage pour over him at the fact he couldn't control his feelings and threw his beautiful glass–wine and all-into the fireplace and the flames that roared there. The flames rose up with a great blaze and Severus felt a primitive rush at the magnificent sight but span round quickly as he heard his door creak slightly.

"Who's there?" He snapped and all the breath was knocked out of him as Harriet emerged from behind the door looking nervous. 

"I can come back if this is a bad time." She said shakily,

"No no it's fine, some sit down." 'don't throw yourself at her' Severus reminded himself. When they were both sat he said, "So how can I help you?"

"I think I owe you some explanations." Severus nodded and Harriet carried on. "Firstly I'd best explain my actions of last night. You see I'd just gotten some bad news which I thought best be kept to myself and Hermione. You see Ron has been killed by the escaped deatheaters."

"Oh Harriet." Severus breathed, it wasn't as though he was particularly fond of the boy but he could understand the pain Harriet was going through. He'd seen enough death and pain to last him his lifetime and probably his afterlife as well. 

"When I went to tell Hermione one thing carried onto another and we ended up drunk. I'm just glad to say that Hermione is a person who remembers nothing the next morning." Severus sat silently sensing Harriet wanted to get this over with, "Also I feel we should talk about what happened when you probed my mind."

"You mean the fact that I shouldn't have looked at some of your memories." 

"No you were bound to find out at some point. I just want to make sure that this doesn't affect our friendship."

"I'd never let it do that." Severus leant towards Harriet, "Harriet you have been my only friend for a long time and I'd never do anything to jeopardise that friendship." 'accept try to get you to be my wife' he silently added.

"When do we leave for your manor?"

"In a couple of day's."

"I'm going to be so glad to get away and spend some quality time with a friend." Harriet said a smile coming onto her face; suddenly she threw herself onto his lap and hugged him hard. Severus sat stiff for a moment but slowly put his arms around her wishing he never had to let her go.

A couple of day's later the pair of them stood in Albus's office ready to floo to Snape manor.

"Now my children just relax while you have your break. I want you to come back free of stress, ok?"  Severus and Harriet nodded and quickly flooed. When they landed in the entrance hall Harriet burst out laughing. Severus looked at her inquisitively,

"When he speaks like that I feel like I'm still a student!"

"Thank god it's not just me. Snippy!"  Severus yelled out the name of his head house elf. The small creature tottered in and bowed low, when he stood up straight it was plain for everyone to see that the elf wore a smart suit.

"I see you still work for grumpy guts here." Harriet said jokingly,

"Master Snape is a kind and generous employer."

"Thank you Snippy now please show Miss Potter to the lavender suite she'll be staying with us again."

***

Harriet followed the smartly dressed elf, smiling as she remember her initial surprise upon finding out that none of Severus's elf's were forced to stay and they all owned clothes.

"Here you go Miss. I hope everything will be to your satisfaction."

"I'm sure it will be. I assume dinner is at eight still."

"Of course."

"Thank you. I'll see you then Snippy." The house elf left and Harriet turned to face the room which held so many memories for her. Harriet had spent the past couple of days thinking about how she felt and it hadn't taken her long to come to the conclusion that she was in love with Severus. She was going to get that man no matter what and no matter how much he protested. With that in mind Harriet began to prepare for dinner.


	10. The long and winding road

Disclaimer: I want to own it! Please....no? Well how about you give me Snape? No! Not fair. Therefore I don't own this!

I'm back tee hee.

Jewelclaw Lady of wind: Hey sorry for the long wait last time hopefully this will be up quicker 

Redlady27: yeah Snape's my fave character in the books and movies to. I LOVE HIM lol ignore me. Anyway glad you like

Vixie: Yay I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. 

Anyway to everyone I have a feeling that this story is winding down and will be finished soon two chapters at most. *sniff* but I'm already plotting out my next Potter fanfiction. Snape's going to be the main character BUT if there's anyone you really want to see paired with him or any other pairing you want to see please leave it in a review so that I can start working on it now.

Chapter ten: The long and winding road

Severus stood at the bottom of the grand staircase waiting for Harriet to appear. He was going to make his first move tonight, maybe he was rushing things a little but Severus figured why wait when you where in love. He didn't exactly know what he was going to do yet but he was sure that inspiration would strike him. There was a small cough from the top of the stairs and Severus glanced up his jaw dropping to the floor. Harriet had dressed herself in all black to match his own usual attire. A black skirt made out of a floaty material came down to her knees clinging to all the right places as she walked down his stairway, a black top with a deep V neck hugged Harriet's breasts and as she neared him Severus noted the fact that Harriet had row a few inched taller thank to a pair of strappy high heels. Severus cleared his throat and said,

"Well shall we go into dinner?"

"Yes please." Her voice had a subtle change to it, it was husky and seductive. 'Snap out of it man you're imagining things' Severus reprimanded himself. Dinner was an easy affair when Severus could force himself to stop staring but suddenly there was a long silence in which Harriet seemed to be gearing herself up for something. When he was about to go crazy with wondering what the hell was going on Harriet indicated that he ought to lean closer. At first her breath just tickled his ear pleasantly but then she spoke,

"I'm wearing no underwear." Severus pulled back sharply

"What!" He exclaimed. Harriet looked embarrassed and he hastily added, "No I'm not angry I was just wondering why?"

"Oh well, I urm you see." Harriet was clearly floundering for words when she blurted out, "I want to sleep with you because I think that I'm in love with you."

"You think?" Severus was furious of course the girl was in love with him and how dare she not realise it. "Well before we go any further we must finish dinner so that nothing shall be suspected by the house elves." Harriet nodded and licked her lips shifting nervously as a house elf brought out a beautiful ice cream dessert. While the elf was doing that Severus casually dropped his hand to Harriet's leg and began to softly stroke it. Reassured Harriet shot him a small smile. As Harriet was bringing a mouthful of dessert to her lips Severus quickly ran his hand up her leg and let a finger brush over her clit. Harriet's spoon clattered down into its bowl as the woman herself jerked. Severus smirked so she really wasn't wearing underwear.

"Something wrong?" He asked coolly as he kept brushing his fingers over her clit, Harriet glared at him and said pointedly,

"You have no pudding."

"If you remember correctly it is rare that I have pudding. Come now eat yours up." While Harriet ate slowly Severus teased her more and more. Harriet's juices lubricated his hand well and he knew that she was close to coming. Quickly he cast a sealing spell on the room which meant no-one could get in or hear anything from outside by magic or any other means. As Harriet took her last bite Severus roughly inserted two long digits into her and felt triumphant when Harriet screamed out his name shuddering and jerking around. Giving her no respite Severus finger fucked her through it all. When Harriet was still Severus calmly removed his hand and wiped it on a napkin.

"You bastard." Harriet said but laughed weakly to show she was joking. 

"That not the end of it my dear. I have waited far to long to be in you again."

"Severus?" Harriet's eyes went wide as Severus stood and she eyed his very evident arousal.

"If you want to wait tell me now otherwise you shall be thoroughly ravished roughly right here on the table."

"I'll take ravished please, if you're sure you want me." Harriet said cheekily and groaning Severus swept everything off the table making things smash loudly, "Now that was a waste of fine dishes."

"I'll reparo them later." Severus picked Harriet up and placed her on the edge of the table. Quickly he pulled off the top and hiked her skirt up around her waist. Next he got rid of his own shirt and undid his flies soon releasing his erection from its confinement.

"Severus I want you now." Harriet panted. 

"Well I'll never make a lady wait." Severus muttered and then thrust into her hard. His hands went onto Harriet's back and up to play at the nape of her neck where he remembered she was especially sensitive. Severus closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into the wonderful feeling being inside Harriet gave him. Her inner muscled clenched around him rhythmically as she tried to keep up with his hard thrusts. After a moment Severus realised that Harriet's legs where smacking back into the table causing her some pain. He stopped and put his hands on her waist,

"Harriet, hook your legs over my elbows where they bend and this will be even better ok?" Weakly Harriet did as she was told and upon Severus's next thrust she screamed even louder than usual telling Severus that he'd hit exactly where he wanted to. Soon he could sense Harriet nearing her release and slowed down, ignoring her protests her said,

"Tell me!"

"Huh?" Harriet looked at him confused. In contrast to the slowness Severus suddenly slammed into Harriet with an unbelievable force and yelled,

"Tell me you love me...TELL ME!" He yelled. Harriet's muscle clamped around him and she threw her head back and screamed,

"I love you Severus Snape. I love you so much." Satisfied Severus let himself come so that he could let his own feelings show without fear of rejection.

"I love you Harriet, you make me whole. Marry me!" They slumped to the floor both breathing hard but soon Harriet said,

"Did you mean it? Do you want to marry me?"

"God yes. All those years ago I was a stubborn idiot you made me feel things that I thought didn't exist and it scared me."

"Oh Severus you silly." Harriet cuddled up to him and Severus felt contentment wash over him which he hadn't felt for most of his life. Then Harriet giggled,

"What?" Severus asked grouchily, he was tired,

"Can you imagine the people face's when we tell them." Suddenly Severus didn't feel tired and let out a laugh while rolling over onto his fiancée and proceeded to make love to her into the night.

A:N no this isn't the end like I say one maybe two chapter left. This maybe a bit quick for some but think they were both in love and both had a plan so it would happen quickly! Hope you like :-) 


	11. Ceremony

Disclaimer: No still not mine but I have been to see the third movie…somehow I doubt it counts.

Redlady27: You damn right Harriet's one lucky girl do you think if we kidnapped him she'd mind lol

Elmindrea-al'Thor: Yay new person, sorry I love reviews and I'm glad you like my AU :-)

Jewelclaw lady of wind: I'm glad you liked it I have to admit I was worried about what people would think so here's and extremely late chapter.

Vixie Pixie: Yes I get why you want a Harry and Ginny pairing. I'm considering a Snape/Hermione one next but I don't know if I can manage it without it becoming a mary-sue. Anyways you might recognize this next chapter but we'll see.

Well guy's this chapters be hideously long in coming hasn't it? I'm SOOO sorry but I've been so bogged down with GCSE's and work in general I haven't had a chance to write. Anyway here the next chapter of Unexpected…ooo wouldn't you guess I had my first flamer. I'm kinda hurt that the flame was so pathetic. It was over the fact that I can't write a summery. I'm just so amazed that someone doesn't get the fact that it's harder to summaries a long story into two lines than it is to actually write the long part. Anyway I'm still waiting for a real flame.

Chapter Eleven: Ceremony

It was three months later and Harriet was nervously waiting for Albus to come to fetch her. It was finally the day of her wedding to Severus, although he refused to call it a wedding apparently it was a bonding ceremony. Harriet thought he was just trying to keep as far away from her muggle heritage as possible. The traditional colour for the bride to wear for the wizard bonding ceremony was a deep crimson. Harriet's dress was a strapless closely fitted bodice with the pattern of the pentacle marked out on it in small rubies. The bodice went in at the waist and a long flowing satin skirt gently brushed her legs with a short train at the back. A delicate silk cape was captured around Harriet's throat by a garnet heart. The hairdresser had been flooed in from Paris and having taken one look at Harriet's redone blonde locks (to hide the black roots) decided they should go for something simple. Half of her hair had been caught up with a clever charm and those particular locks had been softly curled, there were a few bangs down at the front to soften the affect. The make up too had been kept simple with red lips, slightly flushed cheeks and black mascara. At the moment there was no sign of Albus and so Harriet allowed herself to lean back softly and remember the three months after Severus had asked her to marry him.

Flashbacks

_They'd just arrived back from Snape manor after the Christmas Holidays and it was the first staff meeting. Harriet and Severus were going to take this opportunity to tell the rest of the staff about their engagement. Albus coughed and said,_

_"I believe Harriet and Severus have some news." The pair stood up and Harriet linked arms with Severus and he smiled at her before saying,_

_"Harriet and I have decided that we should wed." This statement caused an uproar and laughing Harriet calmed them down by saying,_

_"Hey hey cool it. If you have any questions for us we'd be more than happy to answer them."_

_"We would?" Severus muttered into her ear. Ignoring him Harriet chose Hermione, whose hand was waving in the air which reminded Harriet strongly of her school days,_

_"How long have you two been in love?" Harriet mentally groaned, she'd hoped not to have to answer this,_

_"I've been in love with him since I had to go to his manor house in our seventh year."_

_"I have felt love for her just as long; I was just too blind to see it." The questions went on and on, each speculating why the two had fallen in love but finally they all seemed to accept that they were indeed in love. A while later it was just Albus, Severus and Harriet left. Just before the couple walked out Albus called after them,_

_"It took you long enough."_

_A month later Harriet was sitting at her desk when Severus stored in holding a large book but before she could see what it was he started ranting,_

_"How could you. I'm so hurt it's awful, I bet there were snicker behind my back because of this. I couldn't believe my eyes you know that. I wonder why people kept asking me 'grey'?" While Severus was talking he kept waving the book around and Harriet caught the cover of it out of her eye,_

_"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix?__ I thought you didn't read my books."_

_"Since I'm engaged to the authoress I thought I should read them and I was impressed until I read a certain chapter called, Snape's worst memory!" Harriet gulped, she'd forgotten that she'd written that and she couldn't blame him for being furious._

_"Darling I'm so sorry I'd forgotten and you have to remember at the times when I was writing these books I was angry at you and that chapter is a very important part of the plot as it was when I realized that I was no different from you." Harriet held her breath and Severus continued to glare at her until,_

_"I want to stay mad at you but I can't. Just promise me there's nothing else like that in any other books." Harriet walked up to him and kissed him softly,_

_"I promise." 'I hope' she thought to herself afterwards trying to remember._

There came a sharp rapping on Harriet's door and taking a deep breath she walked over and opened it. Albus stood on the other side and he looked at her with moist eyes,

"If your parents could see you looking so beautiful Harriet, they'd be so proud of everything you have accomplished. It is my honor to act as your guardian tonight." The Albus offered his arm to her and slowly Harriet took it. They walked through the building in silence and into a clearing in the forest that Harriet had never seen before. Its half lit in an angelic kind of way and at the other side of the clearing there is an alter carved out of wood and it's the most beautiful thing Harriet had ever seen. She looked around to see who's there; she sees all of the teachers, all of the Weasley's with Molly looking proud. Harriet saw Ginny and Hermione looking teary. Then she looked up to the alter and see Severus standing there looking darkly handsome, his hair tied back with a few wisps coming down. He'd abandoned his usual button up dress robes for a pair of lose black pants and a soft black wool cloak that he drew around himself. Albus leaves me standing there and strides up to the alter. Molly Weasley takes his place and whispers in my ear,  
  
"Just do what you're told and you will be fine dear." Harriet's led up to the alter and is aware of Severus moving in beside her, she smiles at him and then focus on Albus.  
  
"We are all here to bear witness to this special ceremony. Will Witch Potters character references step forward please?" Ginny steps forward,  
  
"I have known Harriet for a long time now. She is a loyal and loving person who would do anything for a friend." Next steps up Hermione,  
  
"Harriet is a brave girl and a true Gryffindor over the years I have seen her face things I myself would flinch at and risk her life for others." Now Molly stepped up  
  
"Harriet has been like another daughter to me and I am proud to have known her."  
  
"And now we shall hear the references for Warlock Snape." She heard some people say things about Severus but she was too dazed to hear them. Soon they were told to kneel facing each other and Albus raised a knife. Albus slit their palms open and Harriet bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. Placing their hands on the alter he held their wrists together and chanted,  
  
"Lasci questi due avere un legame che può non essere rotto mai. Con il fuori un altro non può morire e quindi non dovrebbe vivere insieme per sempre." As he did this Harriet's and Severus's blood mingled and began to rise in the air. Slowly the two of them followed up and up a magic wind flowing around them. Harriet's dress was whipped around her and Severus's cloak was thrown back to reveal his pale muscular chest. There they were kneeling in midair and their blood flowed around them. Suddenly the trail of blood solidified into a red ribbon and wrapped itself around Harriet's and Severus's waists drawing us together. She was captivated by his obsidian eyes and didn't notice his lips dropping to her to capture them in a kiss. As soon as their lips touched there was a bright spark and the ribbon around their waists disappeared. The kiss held for a moment longer but Harriet pulled back as Albus clapped his hands together and said,

"It is done." Severus and Harriet looked at each other happily and Severus raised swinging Harriet around while giving her another kiss. There was much drinking that night but the newly married couple left early for their honeymoon in the Caribbean.

A:N: Me again I hope that was ok. Do any of you want the wedding night? shrugs maybe. Anyway theres a honeymoon to come but remember there's those death eaters out there!


End file.
